Loki's Choice
by bhut
Summary: Post-Ragnarok. Loki, Thor and the rest of the Asgard survivors got intercepted by Thanos before they got to Earth. What will Loki do now? (And can he stop from referring to himself in third person?)


**Loki's Choice**

 _Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Marvel™._

It is dark now, the sun, proverbial and literal, has set. Thor, and Loki, and the last of the Asgardians are the recipients of Thanos' hospitality, and Loki knows what is coming – Loki is not asleep, Loki is vigilant!

…Loki is also is not impressed of talking of himself in third person. He blames the Grandmaster for that…but he is also scared – the Grandmaster had nothing on Thanos, and Thanos is here!

Well, rather, it is Thor and Loki and the rest of the last Asgardians who are _here_ – Thanos was here first, and he had intercepted them just as they were going to Earth.

Loki does not want to go to Earth – there are way too many people who still hate him, and think that he is an asshole, from the last time. Some of them are scary. Some of them might have alien blood themselves, (though not Asgardian, but rather Skrull and Kree, but potato, po-ta-to, that sort of thing). They will not be happy to see him for a variety of reasons, but mainly because of what he had tried to do to NYC and the rest of Earth. The fallout that followed his failed attempt and capture by the Avengers is the next biggest reason though.

And yet, and yet, even Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the others still pale before Thanos, and now Thanos is on the same ship as Loki is.

…Yes, it's _Thanos'_ ship, he was here first, but whether it's 2 plus 3 or 3 plus 2, the end result is still 5, and in this case 5 equals Loki meeting Thanos again, round 2.

Loki _does not_ want to meet Thanos again, the first meeting was bad enough, and unlike Thor, the stupidly optimistic Thor, he knows what it entails – or maybe Thor does, but he just doesn't care, Thor is just certain that his stupid dumb luck will see them through again. Loki is tired of this; Loki is tired of Thor…

Loki is lost. He does not know whom he hates more, Thor or Thanos, and both of them are stronger than he is, and are strong enough to go right through his trickery. He had liked Hela, (and technically, they were not even related, because Loki is adopted), but Hela did not like him. Loki's life sucks. He wants to spread misery around. He does not know where to begin.

He can throw his lot with Thanos once more, and help the Mad Titan, (whether he is insane or just insanely angry, the answer's yes), which will cost him the last of good will of Thor, of the rest of Asgard – but there's no more Asgard, now is there? Does he care about them anymore, should he care? He is, after all, a jotun…only he hates all jotuns, and it is reciprocated. (Nobody likes Loki, and he does not care, though if the Valkyrie had tried to be friendly to him, it would be nice). Maybe he could just leave Thor and Thanos and all of this behind and live his own life?

Or he can through his lot with Thor and experience all the cruel tortures that Thanos has invented in his very long life. These are very painful tortures, and not just mentally – some of them are quite literal. Is Thor and his friendship worth it? Considering that Thor seems to be getting the best of Loki lately himself, Loki is not happy with this development either, he is even less happy with Thor himself – and he is not pleased with his own actions…

No, this is not about Loki think of himself in the third person; this is about Loki following Thor's lead _still_. The Warriors 3 are dead, (that is a certainty), Sif is gone to places unknown, (Heimdall may know, but Loki is not speaking with him still), so Thor is the last piece left, because Frigga and Odin are also dead now. Yay. Loki should kill Thor…or just leave him and Thanos behind and live his own life. He does not know what it would be like, but he would like to find out.

…Loki actually had this option – on Earth, in S.H.I.E.L.D., where no one really knew who he was and when he could blend in, and not with just his powers. However, Thanos already had his hooks in him, and Loki had to comply, or else Thanos would have made him comply all the same, just with much more pain. Loki hates that.

Loki tried to repeat this experience on Sakaar, but Thor was there already, and he just stole the show, and Loki just could not stomach it. He could not. He messed up, and now he is stuck on a spaceship – on yet another spaceship – with Thanos. And Thor.

Loki had enough of Thanos _and_ Thor, he has to escape them _all_ and seek his own fame and fortune, independent of everyone and anyone else. Sadly, since both Thanos and Thor seem to be smarter than he is lately, this is going to be an uphill battle, but it's okay. The end goal is worth it – to be free, not to be Thanos' lackey or Thor's brother finally.

…And once Loki is achieved that goal, he will go to Sakaar and punish the Grandmaster for starting him on that entire 'third person narrative' kick.

End


End file.
